


Hold On and Let Go (Fanart)

by Tigs (Huzzah)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Biting, Fanart, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/Tigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's lips press soothing at his forehead while Clint's teeth pull at his lip, and Phil sighs and leans into them both, settled right where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On and Let Go (Fanart)




End file.
